


Once a Slave, now a Freed One

by AngelsForever2002



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Vampire Matt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsForever2002/pseuds/AngelsForever2002
Summary: Two slaves, Edd and Jon, both half-breeds who dream of escaping, one day Edd does and bumps into a certain eyeless man. Will their life change forever?
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Eduardo/Mark (Eddsworld), Jon/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there were two species, the humans, and the monsters. Humans used to be in great numbers, flourishing all around the planet we called home, while monsters, there were only handfuls of them, living far away from human kind. It stayed like that for many years until a great plague ravaged through, the humans were affected the worst out of the two species while somehow the monsters expanded their numbers, not even affected by it. When the plague ended, it was like the two sides switched, monsters now roamed the world taking over the once human settlements and populating it, while humans retreated in fear. 

It continued like this for many decades until a new species was born into the world, Half-breeds, creatures that were part human, part monster. They were very rare to come by like it is now, but they are treated like treasure, or like slaves. Yes you heard me right, slaves, mostly sex slaves, due to their rarity like humans, they were usually kidnapped from their families by sex slave traders. 

This is where was are now, with our two half-breeds, Edd, who is the youngest of the two, is half human, half neko, he was just only 13 when he was taken when coming home from school, he is now 18. He doesn't even know if his family is still looking for him or that they have just given up, he is treated the worse out of the only two half-breeds there are. Almost every night, he gets night terrors because of the torture he experiences every day, but he is mostly quiet and follows orders instantly, except when it comes to sex orders. He has even lashed out at the monsters that try and take him on a ride, which ends up him getting whipped in the end. 

Now there's jon, who is the oldest of the two, he was about 15 when it all happened, taken from his parents in the middle of the night. He's now 20, the 'big brother' of the two, he's half human and half werewolf. But due to all of the constant beatings, tortures, and screaming, he can barely speak fluently without stuttering, he always protects edd and will do anything for him. He's like edd mostly but would become aggressive when protecting Edd, which causes him to get whipped if he does. 

Let's just say both of the half-breeds had gotten into a brother relationship, knowing that both have endured the torture of where they are. But also that they have to stay in their room, which was terrible, they slept on hay mostly, there was no food or water, not even a single light for them to even see. Their life was hell but yet together they stayed strong, this is where we start their story, on how they became freed slaves.


	2. Chapter One: The Escape

Third POV 

It was usually a chilly afternoon in the busy city of Britain, snow fluttered down sometimes getting caught in a small breeze carrying them somewhere else. Cars driving slowly across the streets, being careful of not trying to be idiots and crash due to the roads covered in dangerous ice spots the littered it. People of all ages just walking around on the sidewalks, wearing warm clothing and just minding their own business. It was calm, nothing out of the ordinary, but away from all that, in a alleyway, long forgotten by the public, seem to be just a normal one. With its occasional dumpsters and trash bags, stray or wild animals wondering around the stretch of the outdoor hallway, yet something was happening between the two walls. 

Edds POV 

Freedom, I never expected the outside world to be so.... so... cold! Yet I was scared of going back, I didn't want to, I could still hear them behind me, those monsters, those horrible, vile, creatures. They've done nothing but torture me, touch me, abused me physically and mentally, I.... I had to leave but I may have escaped at the wrong time. The chilling breeze brushed against my bruised and beaten body, the whip marks stung from my legs to my back. 

I felt so sore but yet the adrenaline in my body was over the roof, and I couldn't stop now. I could hear them, screaming, cursing, and running after me, they sounded so far away, though it felt like they were right behind me. I had to keep going, if I stopped now they would get me, and punish me for escaping. I soon rounded the corner of this endless hallway, wait... I could hear the sounds of... cars? And monsters! I could see the light! I am so close! 

Third POV

Far at the end of the alleyway was a group of monsters, but one stood out from the rest, he wore a large blue jacket, the hood laced with fur, black pants on his legs and also wearing pink ear muffs. That wasn't the only thing that stuck out the most was his void eyes, unlike his companions who had eyes he did not, but he didn't seem to really care. Also that his hair was spiky, like some would say "he is a pineapple head" he would just ignore the looks he got since he use to it, all he wanted was to get back to where he worked. 

Toms POV 

I was listening to my colleges conversation, I didn't really join in, since it didn't bother me nor peaked my interest. Listening to the world around me was way better, but feeling the bitter cold winds didn't help at all, _stupid cold, stupid snow, I hate fuckin winter!_ I thought bitterly. 

We were just passing by an old alleyway that was barely even used in like, forever, but I wasn't expecting something to slam into me. Looking down I was now staring at a male neko brunette, and boy did he look horrible. He was only wearing old and beaten shirt and boxers, _in this weather!?!?_ , but I was a bit confused, tilting my head I stared at him "what do we have here?" 

Edds POV

I was so close, the door to freedom, I could almost feel it, but I wasn't expecting a monster to block my way. I was to busy escaping, I barely noticed the monster coming to view until... it was to late, I clashed into the side of it. I felt the force on how fast I was going, let's just say, it hurt a lot, the impact just bounced me to the floor. But before I could even comprehend what just happened a deep voice snapped me back to reality "what do we have here?" Oh no....


	3. Chapter Two: The Save

Edds POV 

I stared blankly at the monster right in front of me, the look on his face, I couldn't describe it but I could see the hint of surprise and shock. What felt like seconds, to me it felt like hours as of times it had slow down just for me stare at this monster. He didn't look threatening but he didn't look friendly either, but his voice at snap me back from the trance. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was deep and a bit raspy but yet it was soothing and filled with worry. I was about to respond until I could hear the footsteps of those monsters behind us grow louder until they stop. I turned around, they were only a few feet away for from us, I was scared, what if this monster was one of them but I took my chances I got up instantly and rushed behind that monster. This monster was the only thing that was keeping me safe, I just hope he's on my side. 

Toms POV 

We could stare at each other, if the silence felt so awkward so I decided to speak up, "Are you okay?" I asked him but he didn't respond. But then I one of my comrades whispered something to me, there were other monsters coming close, I looked up and I saw them. There about five other monsters in front of me but but before I could even say a word the brunette went behind me me. I was a bit startled at first until I could see the fear in the small ones eyes, 

That's why I knew something wasn't right, turning back to the monsters in front of me. They didn't look friendly at all, mostly somewhere angry with others were a bit nervous, when I took a step forward they all instantly pulled their guns at me. That's when I instantly knew something was up, my comrades pulled their guns as well. I could hear a small whimper behind me which was coming from the half breed I pulled the other towards me I could feel him shivering in me grasp. 

So I did the most reasonable thing I took my coat off and wrapped it around the half breed. He was astonished and surprised I could do such a thing but he was so startled when I suddenly picked them up. Now that he was in my arms I could see just by even looking closer at the half breed that he looked terrible. 

I could see the ribs at his chest area, it was noticeable since he was only wearing with a raggedy, old, worn out shirt and it was a short-sleeved one but what shocked me the most was that he was only wearing white boxers, no pants at all. That's when it hit me, this half-breed was a slave, and one of those are worst of all sex slave. 

Third POV 

Both sides stared each other, aiming their guns at each other, neither side made a move, until one of them decided to pull the trigger. Then there was a loud painful cry that's when both sides start the fire, but the monster that was holding the half breed didn't shoot. Instead he was dodging the bullets and ran away from the mayhem but when he manage to get away see what happened to the half breed, what he saw almost broke his heart. In his arms the half-breed was holding his side where the bullet wound was, shaking and sobbing in pain. 

Toms POV 

Watching the slave made my heart break "you poor thing" I mumbled, holding the small one close to me. I could feel how strong he was due to feeling claws on my shoulder, but I ignored it, he was scared, and I couldn't blame him. I sighed and grabbed the walk-talkie from my belt, pressing the button to communicate "red leader we have a situation," 

I let go of the button and waited for a response, then a familiar voice came up "what is the situation tom?" 

"A sex slave operation to be exact, I got one in my arms and bleeding badly from a gun shot wound" I could hear red leader curse under his breath. 

"Alright I'll be right there and bring reinforcements, Yuu will be notified about this," I sighed in relief "Thank you sir" I placed the walkie talkie back on my belt, turning my attention back to the brunette, I noticed that he was losing a lot of blood. _Fuck!_ I grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and ripped it off with my teeth, I used the strap to wrap it around the wound to stop the bleeding. 

God I hope Yuu gets here soon....


	4. Chapter Three: The Rescue

Toms POV 

_God I hope Yuu gets here soon...._

I waited there anxiously, trying my best to soothe the small one in my arms, who was quivering in pain. I held him close to me, I had a odd instinct to protect this half-breed, even though I just met him. He just looked so helpless... and I couldn't just watch him suffer, just listening to his soft, pitiful whimpers made my heart break "Shhhh...." I whispered in the most gentle tone I could muster due to my worry of this creature surviving or not, "everything is going to be ok." I felt myself smile, seeing that he knew that nobody was going to hurt him, but soon I could hear the sound of wheels on the black pavement was rushing towards us, my heart lightened up a bit finally he got here. 

I turned my head towards the noise there was a vehicle, when it stopped of the familiar face came out of it as the door opened, there was Yuu, his ear twitched as he rushed over towards us. When he saw the poor half breed, I could instantly tell he was shocked and feeling sorry for the small one. "Oh you poor thing," his voice was soothing almost motherly to the small one, he looked at me

"what happened?" he asked, "Oh.... tell you later" he just nodded, we both went inside the vehicle and I took the makeshift bandage off the small one. Of course, the brunette shivered and winced slightly which made me hold on very tightly but gently, I glanced at Yuu as he inspected the wound "this looks bad especially all these whip marks, he's extremely thin and dehydrated, not to mention he's very close to hypothermia" Yuu spoke sounding angry but also worried "but other than that he looks fine, I'm sure he'll make it" I sighed in relief I just hope that red leader will be able to come here quickly, and show those mother fuckers whose boss! 

Edds POV

Everything hurt, especially my side, it felt like my was punched with a metal glove. This monster.... he helped me.... he was trying to make me feel happy... I.... I could hear his voice but it felt so muffled.... I feel so weak..... but..... I could hear another voice of another male I could feel his finger slightly touching the bullet wound, I groaned then I felt something cold and metallic in it. It was too much! I couldn't control the noises coming from my mouth, it was so painful but I could feel the monster holding me tighten his grip so I couldn't move. 

But finally the feeling was gone, but then I remembered something.... I forgot someone... someone that I care and love... whose like a brother to me.... I looked at the monster as I felt some cloth being put on my shoulder "j-jon" my voice was hoarse and weak, I could feel my life draining out from me.... I feel so sleepy..... I felt my eyes close on me.... everything went black.... 

Toms POV 

_Wait there is another one_ I thought as I looked over to Yuu, I was still holding the unconscious brunette _oh boy......_

Tords POV 

I felt impatient, I couldn't wait to get there I hated these kinds of corporations treating humans and half-breeds like slaves, it makes me sick! The vehicle stopped I instantly went out, walking past the vehicle that tom and Yuu were in, I got a glimpse of a neko brunette being held by Tom, but soon I turned my attention to the problem at hand. I got to my soldiers who had stopped shooting, I could see those fucking cowards, they were rushing away in fear, trying not to get shot since they're companions were already dead, I growled in anger so I decided I should follow them. 

So I followed them, cowards, of course the people walk away from a fight even losing a few men and still they still didn't care who or what was injured. I continue to stay behind them until they took me to some sort of warehouse, it looked slightly abandoned due to seeing some rust on the walls and a few shattered windows to add with it. but that was all weird due to its width was like... about a few yards, its height was mostly the size of an average house. I thought to myself how long has he had this been going, but I ignored it, I had a job to do I couldn't think about that now. So I watched them enter a door so of course I had to followed, but it way different out then inside, which I was not expecting it it at all. 

But god the screams, and the little yelling of the monsters, all I could tell that they were probably yelling at the slaves to either shut up or something else, I don't now. I couldn't see much as I made my way through the halls, every room I past made me sick, my heart was filled with rage, of course none of the slaves noticed me since all of them were either all curled up in one single pile. Or there was nothing in it, I wasn't sure since I could barley see in those dark rooms, the stench of the feces and blood mixed in with a view other liquids, it was unbearable. But soon I could hear screaming and yelling so I headed towards that room and I was met with a heartbreaking scene. 

There crying and shivering, screaming in pure agony a light brunette which the whip hit their side and their arm is chained up and hung up on the ceiling. The poor creatures tail is between his legs beaten bruised, also he was wearing was his boxers, and they're standing with the whip in his hands was the torturer, I can hear him screaming out "WHERE IS HE!" Hitting the poor creature hard which he yelped "I-I don't kn-know!" Now I wasted no time, I came to the room and there was about four other monsters in the same room watching with pleasure when I pointed a gun at them and they notice. I let all of my anger out with my voice "step out of this room or get a bullet to your head, you are now all prisoners of the red army, NOW GET GOING!" I snarled at them. 

They didn't take long to start rushing out the room I hear my man escorting all the monsters and slaves. Now I switched my attention to the small crying, half-breed in front of me, he looked at me his black eyes staring into my soul I could see the fear, pain ,and a slight hint of hope in those void gaze he gave me. All of my anger disappeared at once, I slowly walked he was shivering and whimpering as i got closer and closer, once i finally got the small one I know down to his level, we just stared at each other. 

Jons POV 

_I couldn't believe it I just left me here just to suffer I know you didn't mean it but you could've just told me,_ I thought bitterly but now so many questions went to my head. Because now I was being saved by some monster in a blue trenchcoat with a red shirt on, they also had a name golden name tag on the head the letters RL, we both just stared at each other until he decide to speak. "Hey... everything is get to be okay, I'm gonna take you to the red army base, we have another half-breed just like you, is he your friend?" I was silent at first but I nodded. He smiled at me and I felt the chains on my wrists being taken off but once I try to get on my feet, I yelped in pain my legs giving out on me. 

I instantly grabbed onto this monster, my legs hurt so much, but he held onto me, I felt his arms wrap around me as he picked me up, I just hoped edd was alright... 

Third POV 

Tord held onto Jon carefully, slowly walking out of the wretched, horrible room, he dodged the many monsters and humans, being careful not to drop the half-breed. Once they were out, tord could feel the half-breed shiver as the cold winter breeze touched their bare skin.   
  
Tords POV 

I held the small one in my arms, _god dammit! Stupid winter!_ I groaned softly, still holding onto the half-breed I took off my coat and wrapped it around them. 

Third POV 

Once the two had gotten back to where tom and Yuu were, the medic had the same diagnosis for Jon, apart from the bulletin wound. Jon was silent the entire time, just holding onto tord then the others watched as he slowly turned his head to look at Edd. He pulled out his good arm and lightly touched edds head, the half-breed only shifted a bit and went back to sleep. Jon pulled back and nuzzled into tords chest, looking tired after the whole ordeal, since now that he could rest, the better he'll be. 

Tords POV 

I watched him touch the other half-breed, he looked weak but he managed to put on a small smile before closing his eyes, "sleep well..." I whispered before sighing. 

Welp looks like it's gonna be a busy back at base now....


End file.
